


The Ultimate Betrayal

by nic



Category: Earth 2, Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there another spy in Eden Advance?  And what will that spy do to take control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spy on Board" fanfic challenge, circa 1997. (During my 'kill-em-all' era of writing!)

PART 1 - WATCHING AND WAITING

 

I watch, and listen. I have always been here, been part of their group, silently observing their actions, laughing to myself because they do not realise who, or what, lurks in their midst. I see them happily travelling the long distances, a smile plastered on my own face as I agree with them, we will make it to New Pacifica some day!

They don't know that many of them will never make it. The Council protects its own, and its own *only*. I am one of them, and I will survive, as will many who follow me. But those on the other side...they will pay. I won't allow them to destroy the hope I have for a wonderful future. This planet will be *mine*.

Of course even the Council won't be aware of my power. My greatest weapon so far is my anonymity and ability to pretend in the face of so much obvious opposition to my beliefs.

The Council knows I am here, as do they know that Julia Heller is here. Her presence is mistake on their part, I know, but it is helpful to me that there is another operative I can count on. However, I fear she has already contacted the Council, or will do so soon, and it is far too early for that.

I refuse to get in touch with them. I ignored my communication device when it first beeped, because I am angry. They sent me here to die! The bomb, the sabotage...I know it was sabotage. An 'accident' on the Advance Ship is just too unlikely to believe. At least I got out in time; I smile remembering how events conspired perfectly to get me out, and keep me safe.

However, alive and safe doesn't mean I'm willing to forgive the Council for what they did. They contracted me to keep tabs on Eden Advance, to quell any Council resistance using whatever means necessary, and have the planet and its secrets ready for the taking once the Colony ship arrives. It was a beautiful plan, until they tried to blow me up. I can't forgive them. Someday, G889 will become *my* planet, with their unwitting aid.

I will bide my time, and wait until the day when the Council comes crawling back to me. I am their finest operative, and their best hope on this forsaken planet. They need me. I will wait. 

 

**DAY 23** 

True Danziger screamed. Not that it was entirely uncommon occurrence, the little girl had the best set of lungs the Advance colonists had ever heard! And every time she let a scream out, it struck fear into everyone's heart, because it occasionally meant she had discovered something awful, something that would threaten them all.

This scream, though, was a threat that had already passed by. True had discovered a grave. The grave of an Advance ship member. Someone other that themselves.

Everyone came running from several different directions to discover what caused the commotion. And when they saw the shocking reality of death, they were quietened. And scared. And upset. Although they didn't yet know who it was, they felt a sense of kinship with the unknown comrade, for they were all humans, or aliens, fighting for survival on a distant planet.

Devon Adair took charge of the situation in her business-like way, for she knew how to get things done. She ordered a search beginning almost immediately, but it didn't stop the fears and worries from surfacing. 

"Dad, do you think there's other people around?" asked True, her voice quavering a little. John Danziger sighed, and tried not to worry his daughter.

"If there are, we'll find them," he promised.

"I hope you find Aunt Alex," True whispered into his ear. "I miss her."

"Me, too, True-girl." Danziger released True from his embrace, and gently pushed back her hair. "You've gotta remember, though, that whatever caused this person to die could still be out there," he said, gesturing to the grave. The coat hanging above it flapped eerily in the wind.

"We don't know what's out here, we're in completely uncharted territory every day."

"Danziger," interrupted Devon Adair, and he shot her a *look* which she promptly ignored. "I need your opinion on something."

Danziger stood up in surprise, a little gratified that she had decided to ask *his* opinion for once in her life. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" he promised True. She nodded solemnly, and then allowed Danziger to join Devon a little away from the bulk of the spectators.

"You knew a lot of the crew, didn't you?" she asked him straight out.

"Yeah," Danziger conceded. "I was good friends with some of them."

"We saw the third pod eject," Devon stated, but looked to him for confirmation which he provided with a quick nod of his head.

"They got away, Adair, I'm positive. Now it looks like we finally found 'em."

"Or their remains," she said darkly. "That grave is *very* recent. And that could mean several things. One," she began, making a checking motion with her fingers, "the person could have been killed by local wildlife. Grendlers, a mistaken koba attack, or something we haven't yet encountered. But if this *is* the case, we need to be careful."

Danziger nodded, agreeing with her first hypothesis. Devon continued.

"Two, they could have been injured by the planet itself. Something in the air, a disease perhaps, or something they ate. Maybe even their water purifier doesn't work. The possibilities are endless," Devon realised.

"You're building up for something, Adair," said Danziger, waiting for the big one, the one she was obviously avoiding.

"Okay, what if, well, the crew turned against each other. I'm seeing that in our team right now, with all the suspicion of how the ship crashed and everything..." Devon's eyes flashed as she was frustrated by her own inability to keep peace.

Finally, Devon came out with it. "Danziger, *could* there have been a Council operative on our ship? Someone who knew we were going to crash, and someone who made their way to an escape pod early? Ours was the last to go," she reminded him.

Danziger felt an anger rise within him as he understood that Devon was accusing his friends of sabotage. "The crew was clean," he declared.

"How do you know that?" Devon shot back. "How can we really trust anyone on this planet?"

"We can't," said Danziger, keeping his voice low and even. "I'll give you that. But it doesn't mean that crew was responsible for the crash. Geez, Adair, you may as well go around accusing someone like - like Julia for this whole mess!" he exploded.

Taking a step back, Devon blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected such a fierce reaction from the man who was her antagonist more often than not.

"I know that's insane, Adair, so we need to think realistically. Who else was in that pod, huh? More of you rich types, or useless bureaucrats?"

Devon quietened. "I'll have to ask Yale to check the crew manifest."

"You do that," Danziger said, "And while you're at it, check the records of each person. You'll find my team can be trusted."

"What of the others?" Devon reminded him. "Those who didn't work for you?"

"Well, if one of them *is* working for the Council, then let's just hope we don't run into him or her and end up like that poor sucker over there." He nodded towards the grave.

Devon nodded. "I just hope that it was all a mistake," she half whispered, and Danziger saw the hints of sorrow in her eyes. Devon's dream of New Pacifica, and a brave new future for humanity, was coming apart at the seems.

"Adair, I'm sorry..." he began, but Morgan Martin's wail interrupted the conversation.

"A Grendler's after me!" he shrieked. 

 

**DAY 26**

Damn it! Damn, damn, damn, damn. Lenned is dead. The virus got him. I *cannot* believe that! Of all the possibilities open to him, he chose to stay at the downed pod. Did he really expect me to come and get him?

His death is his own fault. If Lenned had done his job as a loyal Council member, he would have been out there now on the way to New Pacifica, with the other Eden Advance crew who broke away. Yes, it would have been tougher with only a few people...this shouldn't have dissuaded Lenned. He betrayed us. He deserved to die.

But now, my job is all the more difficult. I had counted on Lenned's assistance to gain control of New Pacifica, to turn those wayward sheep back to the Council and 'dispose' of those whose beliefs would never change.

Now I am almost on my own. It remains to be seen whether Julia Heller can be trusted or not and I refuse to reveal my hand so early. But I am watching her, carefully, quietly, and she doesn't suspect a thing. No one does.

We've survived the recent paranoia of accusing each other of causing the crash. Turned out it was Alex Wentworth, and I'd never heard of her Council association. However, the Council, or perhaps it was only Blalock, programmed something into the chip in her head to ensure that we crashed on the planet. It's another example of their gross inadequacy at handling events in the appropriate fashion, and another reason why *I* should own this planet. It is, after all, my destiny.

I don't fear the members of Eden Advance I now travel with. I don't fear the rogue groups from the other pod who may be out there wandering right now. What can three or four people, alone and without supplies, possibly do to me? 

Lenned, my only help, yet my only threat, is dead. Maybe I should rejoice instead, for now, G889 will be *mine* alone. 

 

**DAY 45** 

Dr. Julia Heller was very confused. She lay in her small bed, tossing and turning as her thoughts tormented her. She *hated* Reilly! He was cold, cruel, calculating, and didn't care one bit about her. Damn him!

If it weren't for the fact that he was her only Council contact Julia would cut herself off completely. She didn't like what the Council was asking her to do to Uly, she didn't like a lot of the things they were doing.

But the Council was everything, her mother, her father, her owner.

"Owner?" she suddenly whispered into the night. Yes, owner. They made her, they brought her up, and she owed them everything. Julia felt very alone. Everywhere she looked she saw tired, yet trusting faces - fifteen other people, with all of their trust in *her*.

She wished desperately that she wasn't the only operative here. Surely the Council had meant to plant someone else? But then Julia recalled Reilly's explanation when she quizzed him on it.

He had told Julia that the ship *was* supposed to blow up in dock. The Council was just so very glad that it hadn't when they realised that Julia was on board.

_Yeah, right_ Julia had laughed inwardly. _They were probably just glad to discover me on the planet when they realised that Eden Advance got away._

The Council wanted control of this planet, there was no denying that. Julia didn't like her part in it, but didn't see what she could do anyway. She was the Council's only hope. And if she defected (oh, but what a frightening thought) they wouldn't hesitate to track her down and kill her. Julia *knew* there would be no escape, for someday, when she least expected it, they would ultimately come for her.

Julia shivered again, and crawled out of her tent into the night. She gazed at the heavens, feeling the stars stare accusingly into her soul.

"You're a liar!" they taunted. "A cold, unfeeling killer!" "No, I don't want to hurt these people!" Julia replied. "I'm just doing what's best for everyone! The Council know's what it's doing...."

She suddenly realised she was whispering to the sky, and anyone could hear her! No one suspected her yet, not even Uly was aware that her detailed scans and tests on him were a part of something more.

Julia shook her head, and allowed the cold, hard resolve that had been genetically inbred return and take hold of her senses. She had a duty to perform, no matter what the cost. 

 

**DAY 52** 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I cannot *believe* that Dr Heller was *so* incompetent! She allowed herself to get caught...how careless can she be?

Now I am thoroughly justified in my decision not to contact her. If I had, then everything and my part in it would be revealed, and I know they'd abandon me just like they did her.

I didn't want them to leave her, and I protested a little. She could still be a valuable ally when the time is right, but anything I said didn't stop them.

I'm surprised at their cruelty. I wouldn't have expected the members of this group to simply desert Julia...everyone seems to have more compassion than that. So the woman did a couple of bad things, didn't tell the truth...it's no reason to abandon her! It's not as if she tried to kill anyone.

That's my department. I feel suddenly inclined to laugh, I have such a power at my fingertips! These past months of endless pretending to be what I am not are beginning to take their toll, for back on the Stations, in my other life, I could sit back and relax occasionally. But not here, and it's worse now because they are suspicious of anyone and everyone. I will have to wait longer - I cannot risk being revealed.

But if our journey to New Pacifica does not slow down sometime soon, I will have to begin my mission of gaining control the way the Council wants it. The way *I* want it. No more free democracies, where everyone is allowed to speak their mind and vote. 

Julia Heller was stupid. I will not be nearly as careless. 

 

**DAY 93** 

The winter camp was had seemed such a beautiful place when the colonists arrived, but gradually, it was being resented by all. For too many long weeks, the colonists had been stranded there, in a place were they were trapped. And winter was barely half over.

"I hate the snow!" grumbled Baines as he listlessly dug in the fresh fall to find his favoured walking stick. Only hours earlier, he'd leant it against the transrover before climbing up for his watch. And somehow during that time, the clouds had returned with a fury burying the world in white anew.

It was early morning, but that was difficult to tell without the help of a chronometer. Heavy clouds blotted the sun from view and it was bitterly cold. Despairingly, Baines realised he was in for another day stuffed up in the dome, where the advance team rotted and stagnated as valuable time passed.

Finally giving up on the stick (it would be there when everything thawed out) Baines trudged despondently through the thick drifts. He greeted Magus just inside the door.

"Man, it's cold out!" he said, rubbing his thickly gloved hands together to regenerate some heat. The woman pulled shut the door, but not before a small snow flurry danced across her cheeks. Magus smiled, lifting one hand up to touch the delicate flakes.

"Why're you so happy?" Baines grumbled. 

"I was just thinking about how beautiful it all is," she replied, gazing through a window at the feeble, white dawn. "Back in the Quadrant, I never dreamed I'd be on a world twenty-two light years away watching the snow fall!"

"Yeah, well nights like the one I just had make me long for the Quadrant," returned Baines, shaking the snow from his jacket. Magus looked directly at him.

"You don't mean that," she stated, her voice a little shocked. 

He saw her facial expression, and relented a little. "Okay, so maybe this life is a little better than what you would've had back there. I admit that I wasn't in the Quadrant that much."

"I never would have guessed," said Magus sarcastically. Then she smiled in apology. "Seriously, though, do you truly hate this place so much? I admit it's cold, but it's ours. So much space and freedom, and even the Terrians don't bother us that often. Sometimes I wish..." and her voice trailed off.

"Wish what?" Baines prompted.

Magus swallowed, but allowed the sentimentality of the moment to carry her. "I wish we could stay here, and really set up a place for ourselves. New Pacifica just seems so far away...."

Baines gently patted her shoulder. "We'll get there, and it'll be great. I promise," he said sincerely. Remembering his earlier irritation, he continued, "At least it won't be cold!"

"Yeah," murmured Magus, her eyes returning to the scene outside the window. Baines followed her gaze. Snow. Man, he couldn't wait to see the sun again! 

 

**DAY 135** 

I saw Spring begin today. Literally. It was an incredible sight, a huge rushing of light and colour into the air that could be seen for hundreds of miles around. It was amazing, it was...what am I thinking?! This planet is beginning to affect me, and I am forgetting the way of the Council. I'm forgetting my plan. No more.

It is the end of an era, for we are leaving the winter camp. New Pacifica will once again draw closer, so soon, soon I will begin to take action. Perhaps the Council will even contact me! I need to be ready for them, and ready to take control. By now, I know these people intimately, and I know their weaknesses and just what will hurt them the most. My months of watching, and waiting, have served me well. 

 

***** 

 

PART 2 - NO MORE SHALL I WAIT 

 

**DAY 137** 

"Citizen Kason," chirped the tinny communication device. The operative almost jumped in surprise. Kason had not heard from the Council in many months, not that the operative had ever answered them in the first place. But now, Eden Advance was finally on the move from the winter camp. Kason was worried. And it seemed that the Council was worried too. 

The operative glanced around warily, glad to be in a tent alone. Kason carefully weighed up the possibilities and finally decided to respond. After being here many long months, constantly pretending to be someone else, maybe it was time to do something.

Kason crawled out of the tent and glanced around at the other members of Eden Advance. No one seemed to be paying attention to the operative, which was good, perfect in fact. Kason scurried off into the bushes.

"Citizen Kason, how nice to finally meet with you!" Reilly's image greeted Kason and the operative grimaced. Reilly was nothing more than a computer program being used as a relay for the Council's wishes; although Reilly could be very convincing on occasion. The image had certainly taken in Julia.

Julia. What a pathetic excuse for a Council citizen. She had been redeemed, exonerated, and everyone trusted her again. It was quite funny, actually. Kason wondered if they would be so forgiving if they discovered what was coming to them.

"Yes?" said Kason, reflecting how nice it was to hear the correct name and not the undercover pseudonym taken when joining the ranks of the Council's secret spies, the name called out every day with Eden Advance.

"It is time to move ahead with the plan. We have been constantly monitoring you, and Eden Advance," Reilly stated.

"I know," the secret operative spat back in disgust. There *was* no way to hide from them.

"The group is too optimistic, too outwardly hostile towards the Council, and, unfortunately, it seems that they will reach New Pacifica before we are there. It is time to remove the trouble makers and prevent the group from reaching their destination." Reilly's voice, although that of a computer, seemed laced with evil and he smiled wickedly.

Kason was fuming. Reilly seemed determined to destroy Kason's own plans. If the operative *could* get Eden Advance to New Pacifica ahead of the rest of the Council, then Kason could control the colony in the way dreamt of.

"Reilly, I don't need to kill all of them," Kason stated. "There are quite a few in this group who can be turned to my side. If we could remove the great 'Threat of the Council' of which they all seem so afraid, I could begin to work my magic."

Reilly sighed. "This is Dr. Heller's fault, you realise. Without that mess with her, Eden Advance wouldn't even know that we're here."

A sudden thought came to Kason. "What if...you're not here," the operative suggested. "Remember that virus that Bennet placed into the Eve/Reilly system?"

Reilly nodded, and Kason had to quickly remember that it wasn't Reilly being spoken to, it was the sum of higher minds within the Council.

"The virus was supposed to take hold very soon," Reilly realised. "Perhaps that may still happen! Then Eden Advance will 'discover' that the Council isn't here at all."

"But how will they know?" broke in Kason. "Do we suddenly go wake up Bennet or something?"

Reilly smiled maliciously. "I sense this is the perfect beginning of the first stage. The virus will also infect the biostat implants of Eden Advance!" 

"And what about my implant?" Kason was suddenly worried. After all, the Council had so much more power....

Reilly brushed aside Kason's worries. "We'll monitor your lifesigns. If they get too seriously impaired then we'll suspend the program for a while. Think, Citizen Kason. Surely sick members of Eden Advance will make your job of weeding out the deviants so much easier?"

Kason nodded reluctantly. "I still don't like it."

"Relax, Citizen," soothed Reilly. "The Council will protect its own. We will contact you very soon and let you know what must be done. I will tell you now, though, Devon Adair must be the first to go."

 

**DAY 146** 

Yet Devon wasn't the first to die. Eben Synge was. The Advance colonists gathered around her grave, their hearts heavy. Tears streaked almost everyone's face, including Kason's, but underneath was a malicious grin. Kason hadn't known Eben very well, for the woman was quiet and often kept to herself. However, her death had touched the soul of almost every Advance colonist. They grieved. 

"Bess, honey, it'll be alright," Morgan soothed his wife. "Julia's trying the hardest she can to find a cure for all of this."

She stared into his face, her eyes suddenly defiant. "But what if she *doesn't*! What if we *all* die here! Then everything we worked for will be pointless!" 

Now Morgan was beginning to get very nervous, yet he vowed to be strong. For Bess. She was everything to him, and he felt so grateful and lucky to have her in his life. When he first met Bess Klempt, it had been as if she was a treasure, or an angel, just waiting for the day she would meet Morgan. And since then, it had been magic.

Morgan gently touched his wife's chin. "I'm sure we'll make it to New Pacifica," he reassured. "And once we're there, I'll build you the best house you've ever seen."

Smiling at this through her tears, Bess's gaze drifted again to the grave, the cross, and Yale as a solid, safe minister. She stifled a sob. "I'm going to miss Eben so much," she whispered.

"I know, honey. We all are." Morgan gently placed his arms around Bess's shoulders and held her close. After a moment's stiffness, she relaxed into his embrace and let his closeness chase away the demons that ate at her heart. 

The colonists travelled onwards, determined to fight the mysterious ailment as Julia frantically searched for the answers. Some couldn't help but momentarily wonder if Julia was really working as hard as she possibly could. Even now, months after Julia's unveiling as a Council spy, suspicions lingered amongst a few. Julia had betrayed them once, and they did not want it to happen again.

When Morgan Martin led them to a downed spacecraft, curiosity overcame fear in the colonists' minds, and for a few moments, they lived as whole people. But it soon became obvious that the mysterious disease was not abating. If anything, it was becoming worse.

Each colonist was ill, and although some were worse than others, almost everyone had their share of collapsing. Even Kason, who was supposed to be protected. 

"Citizen Kason, please respond," buzzed the annoying device hidden deep within Kason's ear. The operative wearily rolled over in bed, inside the med-tent. Kason felt so ill, so sick, so close to dying. It was hell.

Ever so carefully, as to not attract attention, Kason reached up and turned the device off. As soon as possible, the operative would contact the Council through Reilly and demand to know what was going on with the plan. Because Devon Adair wasn't as sick as the rest of them. In fact, aside from the obvious lack of sleep and signs of stress, she showed little indication of being affected by the implants. That was *not* the way it was supposed to go. 

 

**DAY 148** 

I am so angry with myself. How could I begin to trust the Council again? How was I so *stupid* as to believe what they were telling me? I must remember, they are a bunch of incompetent fools light years away, communicating from the Colonist ship. Even now, they are causing, shall I say, 'malfunctions' in the cold sleep capsules of key antagonists. By the time they arrive, the colonists will be under the Council's control.

And by the time they arrive, *I* will have control.

After the virus was activated, one terrible, shocking oversight became apparent to the Council, something they failed to notice right away. Devon Adair does not have a biostat implant.

But she is the key to the internal crumbling of Eden Advance! Now I must take matters into my own hands and dispose of her the way I see fit.

Tonight, I took that first step. While she was sleeping, no doubt believing that she was as sick as the rest of us, I crept up beside her. The moonlights were bright and I had no trouble completing my task. With a stealth that has made me famous throughout the ranks of the Council's secret operatives, I injected a poison into her neck.

Its effects will not be immediately apparent as the toxin works through her system, destroying everything in its path. I doubt if Devon will notice the difference between her symptoms and everyone's. And by the time she realises she has a very different sickness, it will be too late.

I know this poison, I know it will not show up on any medical scanner. It has been used many times on criminals, or to quietly dispose of those who violently oppose our government and the Council. Devon Adair does not have a chance. And there is no known antidote.

My only worry is that she will succumb to death before the colonists achieve their goal of destroying the virus infecting both Reilly and the members of Eden Advance. They are on the verge of realising that the implants are causing the symptoms - I knew Elizabeth Anson would not fail me. I checked her records thoroughly and know she has the expertise and the experience to help us survive.

We need Devon, for just a little longer to conquer the virus, and in turn, bring my old strength back to me. Then, let the games begin! 

 

**DAY 150** 

 

"Every system in her body is failing!" cried Julia, frustrated with her inability to save her friend. Devon had collapsed only minutes earlier and everyone was frantic.

"What are we going to do?"

"We cannot let her die!" declared Bess.

As Devon coughed, she looked desperately into the faces of her friends, feeling spasms wrack her body. There was something terribly wrong with her - Devon hadn't thought it was so bad! But in the last few hours, the nausea, the headache, and the deadened feeling in her extremities...it all added up to something much worse than she'd first assumed.

Devon stared into the faces of Uly, Danziger, Julia, Bess, Alonzo, and Yale, all of her trusted friends, and tried to whisper to them that she was sorry. Sorry that she had hidden the warning signs of her illness, but more sorry that she was leaving. She was dying. Devon knew that as surely as she knew her own name.

Internally, she raged at the circumstances that had conspired to put her here. Why couldn't humans live on G889? What had Elizabeth hinted at? Did that have anything to do with Devon's own sickness?

Another wave of pain assaulted her frail body, and she moaned. Then, mercifully, the darkness descended once more. 

Time moved slowly as they lifted Devon up, Danziger so very gently placing her in the cold sleep capsule. Through the haze of approaching death, Devon saw the agony in his eyes, in Julia's eyes, and in the face of her son.

"Uly," she tried to say, but her lips would not form the words. She was drifting from reality and everything that had become so important in her quest to save humanity from its own destruction. "Goodbye," Devon mentally whispered, knowing she would not be back. 

As her eyes began to close, she took one last look at her friends. Their eyes, shining with pain and tears, only - my God - my friend laughing? No....

And then the blackness took all. 

 

**DAY 153** 

Stage one is complete. Devon Adair is out of my way, once and for all. I laugh at Julia's pathetic attempts to find a cure, for she stays up every night uselessly reviewing the data in the hope that she will discover something new.

She won't. The poison never leaves a trace.

I am angry that we placed her in cold sleep. We should have let her die with dignity and then I could dance on her grave. Perhaps a malfunction within the sleep unit would be pertinent, although that may not be necessary, for we are leaving very soon.

The group is falling apart, and although John Danziger tries to regain control, they are too sad to leave the past behind them. I hear the children crying for Devon and Eben and quietly console them.

"Everyone dies," I tell them. "Don't be sad. We have to expect things like this to happen, because we're all alone on an alien planet. I just wish...we had someone to protect us."

Uly told me that the Terrians protect us, but I had my response ready. "They couldn't save your Mom, now, could they?" He sadly nodded, as I subtly pointed out the advantages to belonging to a community far greater than what we have here. A community like - back on the space stations.

True and Uly carefully listened to my words, their faces so innocent and trusting. I am glad they will not provide an obstacle, for Uly is most important to the plan.

Life is almost perfect, and soon, I will begin to speak out *for* the Council and the ties we had, links that promise more safety than what they have now. 

 

**DAY 164** 

 

John Danziger had made a decision. After two weeks of moping around the same area, watching Julia beat herself up, knowing he wasn't doing much better himself, it was time to do something. New Pacifica wasn't getting any closer as they haunted the area of Devon's tomb, where the aura of death hung close by.

It was time to move on. He said so at the meeting he called that evening, watching the firelight flicker over everyone's faces as he judged their reactions.

Danziger was glad when no one violently protested. He and Yale - and of course Uly - were the ones with the most to lose, for they had been closest to Devon. But Yale was wise, and if Uly saw that both Yale and Danziger could put the loss behind them, then so could the young boy. They hoped.

"Just one thing, though," piped up Morgan Martin, and Danziger sighed. Here it came. For the past two weeks, they had been tiptoeing around each other, Morgan half-heartedly following Danziger's attempt at running the camp.

"Yeah, Martin?" grunted Danziger.

"We all agree that we should leave, and that's a good decision. But who is going to lead us out of here? We need someone in *command*, someone who knows what they're doing like Devon did."

Danziger nearly fell off the log on which he was perched. Morgan Martin, challenging his authority? Slowly, Danziger said, "Well, I assumed that I would. Devon," and it pained him to say her name, "kinda asked me to watch things for her."

"Yes," chided Morgan, as if he were speaking to a child, "but aren't we a group? Shouldn't we work together?"

"What do you mean by that, Morgan?" asked Alonzo, a dangerous tone in his voice that Morgan ignored.

"What I'm trying to say, is that we should *vote* on our leader." Morgan stood up, a note of triumph in his voice as he finally announced his opinion.

Danziger sighed. "Okay," he agreed, "we'll hold a vote. All in favour of me-"

"Wait!" cut in Morgan again. "I would like to nominate myself for leadership."

"You?" laughed Walman, who was quickly shushed by Denner on his left.

"Yes, me," Morgan declared. "I have the knowledge, I have the background in bureaucratic leadership - when the colony ship arrives, they're going to want procedure! Protocol! And I don't think Mr Danziger here quite fits that role.

"Look at us!" Morgan continued. "Have we really made any progress in the last few weeks? The last few months? We started off as a tightly run group, but we've become slack. Devon had a *duty* to us to report her illness and she failed in that!"

"Hey," burst out Danziger. "Don't you *dare* bring Devon into your crusade for power!"

Morgan ignored his protest. "If she'd warned us that she was sick, because she *knew* she didn't have an implant, maybe Julia could have done something. Or at least we could have been more prepared to go on without her!"

There was a stunned silence as Morgan finished his tirade. Bess was the first to move, whispering into Morgan's ear, "Honey, you brought up some good points, but you didn't have to be quite so blunt about it all."

"Blunt, who's being blunt? I'm just pointing out the facts," rambled Morgan, seemingly oblivious to Danziger's growing rage. He finished with, "We need a leader to be counted on." 

As the outraged mechanic opened his mouth to speak, someone beat him to it.

"My Dad can handle anything," declared True, angry at Morgan's insinuations. "None of you ever saw him when we lived back on the space station, but he's really good at being proper and doing everything just right when he has to."

It was Julia's turn to contribute to the conversation, her first sign of participation in anything since Devon's collapse. "Morgan's right in the fact that we need to handle things officially if we get to New Pacifica."

"We *will* get there, Julia," Alonzo jumped in. "It's not 'if'."

Julia nodded, the shadows on her face strikingly obvious as the firelight danced across it. "Alright, *when* we get there. I'm sure both John and Morgan are perfectly capable of handling the arrival of the ship. But we need a leader for now, or maybe not a leader as such, more of someone to look to for guidance in the decisions we make together." 

Julia sat up straighter, so she could look directly at Danziger. She knew he was made of strong stuff, and knew he could be counted on if he could put the pain of losing Devon behind him.

Danziger caught her gaze, and his eyes showed her a steely resolution to finish the journey begun so long ago. "I can do it," he stated quietly.

"Then I vote for John Danziger," Julia declared. She raised her hand.

Several other hands shot up immediately, but even then, the count was close. Danziger won by a margin. He was relieved that Morgan wasn't in control, but wondered if he, himself, was up to it. The group was hurting, and they were scared. Danziger now needed to be strong for all of them.

As the meeting broke up, Danziger hurried to catch up to Julia. "Thanks for what you said back there," he told her. Julia smiled sadly.

"I don't want to see the group falling apart. Someday, I could accept Morgan Martin as a leader, but not right now. We need you, John, we need to be able to count on you."

"You can," he vowed. "And what about you, Julia? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she lied, and Danziger knew it.

"We both cared a lot for Devon," he admitted. "You have to let her go. We *will* come back when we can, I swear it."

Julia's eyes filled with tears. "I failed her," she whispered.

"No," Danziger declared. "No one failed. It was just one of those things that happen, and there's nothing you could have done about it." He reached out to comfortingly pat Julia's arm, and she accepted his touch.

"Thanks, John," she said sincerely. For a moment, Julia felt happier than she had in quite some time as she decided to put the past behind her and look to the future. 

During the next few weeks, the advance colonists slowly began to live again. They moved from the place of death, although it was a tragic moment in almost everyone's life when the downed spaceship finally disappeared from view.

Yet under Danziger's optimistic leadership (for he had managed to put his own emotions aside) they were beginning to live in hope again. More territory than ever was covered every day as the dream of New Pacifica became more real the closer they got. The essence of spring in the air also inspired the group, and the glorious promise of summer just around the corner gave them the will to go on joyfully. For after the long winter, and the months of snow, there were few colonists who wanted to go back.

And through all of these changes, Kason was fuming. The group had recovered much to quickly from their losses, and their determination to own New Pacifica was a new danger. Things were moving far too quickly, and Kason could only lay this blame on John Danziger.

He was a tower of strength for the others. They looked to him every day for guidance, and the conviction to forge ahead, which he willingly provided. Even Kason's beginnings with True and Uly were slipping by the way.

Kason was glad that Julia still seemed open to reason. Her honest words at the leadership discussion reminded Kason that Julia could possibly be turned back to the Council, back to the only way of life. If only Danziger wasn't there, guiding her down the wrong path.

There was no doubt about it, Kason decided. John Danziger was a problem, and the man would *have* to go. 

 

**DAY 193** 

"Hey, Danziger!" called Alonzo, noticing the man striding towards the edge of the cliffs. For the past few days, the colonists had been steadily climbing and were now close to the mountain range's crest. Before them lay a terrifying drop, but to both the north and south were feasible paths down to the valley below. It was just a matter of determining which was the better route.

Danziger paused, and allowed the pilot to catch up with him. "I'm heading up to the ridge," he explained. "Yale's charting the two courses, but I think we're better off physically studying the area."

Alonzo nodded. "I agree completely. Back when I was doing runs for the stations, I'd always trust my own instincts rather than the pre-plotted system maps they gave me." He matched Danziger's stride, and they continued to the edge.

Vast, empty plains lay below them. "You think we'll be able to see New Pacifica next time we climb a mountain like this?" Alonzo asked, the anticipation in his voice evident.

"I certainly hope so," answered Danziger. He brought one hand to his forehead in an attempt to block out the afternoon sun, still gazing at the view. "It's so amazing," continued Danziger, giving in to a rare display of emotion. "I just wish Devon could be here to see it...." His voice wistfully trailed off.

"You love her," said Alonzo quietly.

"Love her?" scoffed Danziger, realising that it was the second time someone had told him this. "I care for her a lot, but it's nothing like you and Julia have." 

"I think it could have been," interrupted Alonzo. "You were both just too damn stubborn...." He laughed wryly, realising that it didn't matter anymore because Devon was gone and they weren't getting her back.

Danziger suddenly thought of the moment with the Elder who told him that he loved Devon the first time; and then of the countless moments when Devon was there...for him...for everyone... A deep sadness touched Danziger's heart.

He had a thousand memories of Devon Adair, so many of them of verbal sparring, yet the other memories of their closeness made the fights seem inconsequential. Devon laughing when he doused her with water; a snowball fight they'd once had ending in a pile of arms and legs; and the time on the East Coast, when he'd almost - kissed her? Yes, Danziger remembered, he had honestly considered kissing her that night. He cared so much for Devon, and believed they'd have all the time in the world. But fate had taken care of that.

"I guess I do love her," Danziger finally admitted sadly. He'd been suppressing his feelings ever since they placed her in cold sleep. "God, I can't believe I never realised this...."

"You did," reassured Alonzo, clapping the man on the back. "I think Devon knew, as well."

Danziger turned to face the plains below him, the pain on his face evident. "I think you need some time alone," said Alonzo, turning away. He suddenly felt an intense desire to talk to Julia, and tell her exactly how he felt about her. What if he suddenly lost her - would Alonzo survive?

And then Danziger was alone, with all of the universe spread beneath his feet but an emptiness in his heart that would not let go. 

 

 

***** 

True's scream frightened Julia more than she'd ever been frightened in her life. This scream - it wasn't the fear of a little girl at something new, different or unexpected.

It was a scream of terrible, terrible pain and agony. The girl screamed again, over and over as if she would never stop as all of Eden Advance came rushing from their tents. Julia was one of the last to arrive, just in time to see Bess fold the girl into her arms and hold her tightly, frantically smoothing her hair as True continued to cry out. Bess's own face showed traces of tears, while almost everyone else seemed...stunned.

They were gathered at the edge of a cliff, some peering over the edge in horror, and others backing away with similar dread. "What's going on?" burst out Julia, finally reaching the group. She anxiously scanned the figures, noting Yale placing a restraining hand on Uly's shoulder, and Alonzo at the forefront, grief on his face evident.

True heard Julia's voice, and looked up. "Julia!" she screamed, her voice full of agony. "You can save him, can't you? You have to!" She tried to pull away, but Bess tightened her grip on the panicked girl.

"Honey, I don't think Julia can do anything. I'm so sorry," Bess consoled, and True began sobbing.

Julia's heart was pounding. "Will someone tell me what happened?!"

In response, Alonzo gestured for her to join him at the cliff edge. His voice was gruff and low as he took Julia's hand tightly. "It's Danziger...he - he went over the edge somehow...."

Julia felt sick to her stomach, the horrible feeling of dread assaulting all of her senses. "No," she whispered, but was faced with the terrible truth as she peered over the cliff. There, a hundred or so meters below, lay the crumpled form of John Danziger. 

"Do we know it's him?" Julia asked in hope, but then realised it was a stupid question. His jacket was blatantly obvious even at that distance, a distance Julia knew *no one* could survive a fall from. She lurched back, into Alonzo's arms.

"No..." she cried out. "No!" Alonzo folded her into his embrace, and she could feel his arms shaking. "How could this happen?" Julia asked uselessly, realising that her composed facade of a doctor had slipped but she didn't care.

"I don't know...a tragic accident," Alonzo said, his voice thick and stilted. He guided Julia away from the cliff, and noticed others doing the same. Slowly, they headed back to the camp as True cried long into the evening and night. 

 

 

***** 

 

PART 3 - AWAITING THE INEVITABLE 

 

**DAY 195** 

Doom hung over Eden Advance like a threatening, dark storm cloud. No one could quite believe that John Danziger was gone, just like that. It was a frightening, sobering thought, and to have happened so soon after losing Devon caused more grief amongst the colonists. Especially True and Uly.

No one knew where to turn, or what to do. Julia herself was struggling to be strong for everyone, but she didn't know if she could do it. Morgan had apparently abandoned his aspirations for leadership, muttering that they were cursed and they never should have defied the Council in the first place. "What right do we have to be on this planet?" he lamented.

And it seemed, everywhere Julia turned, there was another person declaring that if only the Council were here now, they could have been protected. They would forgive everything that had been done to them in exchange for safety and their lives.

Julia understood their reasoning perfectly. New Pacifica seemed an eternity away and their numbers were dwindling rapidly. How could they possibly cope, all alone, with now two leaders gone?

The woman walked across the campsite to sit beside True. The young girl was hugging her legs close to herself, her face so haunted and full of pain. True faced southwards - she couldn't bear to look at the cliffs, or to the north where her father was buried.

It had taken Alonzo and Walman hours to retrieve his body and Julia shivered just thinking about it. It was perhaps the most terrible moment of her life, having to bury a trusted and loved friend who died in such a horrible way.

And, much as Julia hated to consider it, there were other problems as well. One that hung heavily on True's mind. The girl barely looked up as Julia approached, but said in a monotone, "Do you know who killed my Dad yet?"

Julia shifted awkwardly, not wanting True's suspicions to reach the ears of the others in the camp, but fearing that accusations would fly soon anyway.

"True," Julia said clearly, "your Dad was a wonderful, smart and kind man. But sometimes, we make mistakes. It's a natural part of life, and we all slip up on occasion, and that's only an accident."

True's voice, when she finally spoke, was full of a low fury. "My Dad did *not* fall off a cliff. He would *never* do that."

"Well, then, maybe something scared him. A Grendler, perhaps, or a Terrian. It could have been any number of things!" Julia exclaimed. Then she softened her voice. "I know you must miss him terribly. If there's anything I can ever do, anything you need me for...."

True jumped to her feet. "How could you *possibly* understand how I feel? Did you ever lose your parents? Were *you* ever made into an orphan? THAT'S WHAT I AM!!!" True screamed. "No one cares about me anymore, they're all gone!" Tears poured down True's face as she thought of the three dear people she had lost.

"I care about you True," Julia said in despair, reaching out. The girl roughly pushed her hand aside. "I don't want you! I want my Dad!" 

Julia watched helplessly as True raced away from the camp. Uly came running soon after, for he knew just how much pain True was in. They were both orphans now and they both felt so alone. 

Upon hearing the commotion, Yale soon joined Julia at camp perimeter where she watched Uly catch up to True, and try to talk to her. Soon, the two children were crying in each others arms and Julia silently cried with them.

"It is a sad thing indeed," said Yale gravely. He had taken over responsibility of Uly, and True as well for the time being. But the old cyborg couldn't be a mother or father to either of them, only a friend.

Julia nodded at his words. "Do you know what the worst thing is, Yale? True thinks that someone killed John. I didn't believe that anyone here was capable of that, but she's got me thinking. It would have been *so* easy for someone to push him over the edge, and - I - it's too awful to think about," Julia finished. She brushed strands of hair from her eyes and sighed with despair.

"I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore! All that stuff with Reilly and Eve, and what if I *wasn't* the only Council operative here on the planet. What if there's someone else?!"

Julia was suddenly frightened by the notion. It could be any one of these people she had grown to love and trust. It could even be Yale! Trying not to appear too hasty, Julia began to back away. 

"I'm sorry, Yale, I just remembered something I have to do. See if you can call a meeting or something, everyone needs to have a discussion...decide what to do next...." 

Alonzo had already beaten her to it. He stood up on a log and all eyes were focussed on him. Alonzo drew a deep breath, and began to speak. "We need to get moving again."

"What, and let someone else get killed?" burst out Magus. "I

vote we go back to the winter camp and stay. We were safe there, at least." 

"No!" countered Alonzo. "You think of how far we've come, and how much we've done since then. Could you really live there your whole life? Could you live with yourself if we abandon the colonists on their way, and the Syndrome children?"

"This wasn't our crusade!" shouted Baines.

Alonzo had a quick comeback. "It wasn't mine either, but I'm going to New Pacifica. I owe it to Devon's memory, and Danziger's now too. They did so much for us, and tried to keep the group together while making a better future for everyone. We go on," he declared.

"Yes, we need to move!" proclaimed Morgan. "This place is cursed, don't you all realise that yet? That Anson woman told Devon that there was something wrong here, and it's a curse, I tell you! Maybe we trod on some ancient Terrian site, maybe a Terrian pushed Danziger off the cliff..."

"...or maybe one of us did that," cut in Julia darkly.

"What?" The shock in the chorus of voices was evident.

Julia took a deep breath. "It's just an idea...but maybe one of *us* is being controlled by the Council. We all still have the implants...."

"The Council's not even really here," Bess reminded her. "Reilly was nothing more than a computer program, the real Council is light years away. Sometimes," she said, her voice a little softer, "I wish they *were* here now. It'd be nice to have someone up there to look out for us."

Julia blushed, remembering how she had been taken in by Reilly. Maybe there was truth in Bess's words - if it were Reilly who wanted the information on the Terrians for his own psychotic interest rather than the Council itself, it put a whole new light on the situation.

But Julia couldn't shake the idea of a second spy, so she decided to keep it to herself for now. "Maybe it's not the Council," she conceded, "and maybe the whole idea is unrealistic. I just thought I'd mention it, that's all." Julia was glad that True wasn't present for the discussion.

"Hang on a minute," interrupted Walman. "Who *was* the last one to see Danziger alive?" His eyes flickered suspiciously from one member of the group to another.

"I saw Danziger and Alonzo heading up to the cliffs that afternoon," remembered Denner aloud. She turned to face Alonzo, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh my..."

"Hold it!" Alonzo burst out. "Are you accusing me of something?" 

The silence was all the answer he needed. Alonzo looked from one face to another and upon receiving the same averting of eyes from each person, he was taken back in time to the incident with the evil Terrian spirit. "It wasn't me!" he protested.

"I believe you 'Lonz," Julia volunteered, but kept her distance. "Why don't you tell us what happened that afternoon?"

Anger crossed Alonzo's face. "Geez, what is this? I'm telling you, I didn't kill Danziger! I would never...don't you think it was bad enough around here after we lost Devon and Eben? And then...."

"What happened, Alonzo," Bess said in a steely voice, one that he hadn't heard very often. If even Bess was against him - sweet, kind Bess - then what hope did he have?"

"Danziger and I were heading up to the ridge to check out the best path," Alonzo spat out, obviously disgusted. "We talked, and then I left him and headed back to camp and talked to Julia." He turned to the doctor. "You remember, don't you?"

Julia briefly closed her eyes. "Yes, we did talk that afternoon. You had something on your mind, but I was busy so I, uh, told you to go away," she said guiltily. Julia had been in a bad mood that afternoon, frustrated as she reviewed Devon's medical data yet again. "And then a few hours later, True started screaming."

"So he *could* have pushed Danziger over the edge!" said Morgan triumphantly. Fury crossed Alonzo's face.

"Danziger was my friend!" he exploded. "I'm not in the habit of killing my friends! Or my enemies, or anyone at all! You Council types," Alonzo continued, pointing an accusing finger at Morgan, "are the ones capable of murder."

"Yeah!" agreed Walman loudly. He turned to stare at Julia. "Remember how she threw Adair off a cliff in VR? She was prepared to kill then...."

"She tied me up!" broke in Morgan, backing away from Julia. "And we're trusting her now?"

 

Julia's blue eyes widened, horrified by what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but couldn't find the words. Even Alonzo, the man she loved, was staring at her as if she was the enemy, the traitor from within.

But surprisingly, salvation came from another angle. "Look at us," cried Bess, standing straight and tall with determination to end this. "We're fighting amongst ourselves! We need to work *together* if we're ever going to get through this. I don't believe that any of you could be a killer - just think of all that we've done together. Our laughter, our tears, everything we've shared - is that all so meaningless that you would betray your true friends when times are troubled? We're a *group*," she emphasised. "And no matter how many people we lose along the way, that won't change. We need each other, and that means trust."

There was a silence as Bess finished her impassioned speech, and many colonists hung their heads in shame. Finally Yale, who had been watching from the outskirts of the meeting, said, "Thank you Bess. I think we needed to hear that."

Bess smiled shyly in response. "I just don't want to see us tearing each other apart over these tragedies." Slowly, the meeting broke up. Nothing had been resolved, but everyone had a lot to think about.

"Bess!" Julia called as the brunette wandered across the campsite towards her tent. Bess paused, and turned. Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"You said some really great things back there," began Julia, "and I guess I want to thank you as well." She swallowed, and it was obvious the next words were painful for the young doctor. "I never really spoke to anyone about this before, but back when I thought I was working for the Council, and all those terrible things I did...." 

"You should put that all behind you," Bess said wisely. "It's not your fault that a sophisticated computer was deceiving you. Reilly tricked us all and put us through months of fear of being tracked for nothing." Absently, she swatted one of the insects native to the area.

"Do you ever think about the Council?" Julia asked. "Because ever since we discovered that Reilly and Eve were one and the same, I can't help but feel as if we've misjudged them."

"They tried to blow us up," reminded Bess. 

"Did they?"

"What do you think? I never really knew that much about our escape, just that there was something big going on and we left ahead of schedule..." Bess told her.

"I think that was entirely Blalock's doing," Julia admitted. "Sometimes-" Julia hesitated, not sure if she should be revealing this to Bess. But Devon was gone, and Alonzo had hated the Council with a passion ever since his ship crashed and they landed on the planet.

Julia bravely continued on. "Sometimes, I think we'd be better off if the Council *was* here. It's not all bad, I was brought up to be a part of them, and I felt as if...almost as if they were my family."

Bess's face took on an interested expression. "And how do you feel now?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," was all Julia could say. She heard footsteps behind her - familiar footsteps, and she didn't know which way to turn. Alonzo solved that problem for her.

"Hey," he greeted both Julia and Bess. Traces of anger and hurt over the accusations lingered in his eyes but he managed to smile at both women.

"Hi," Julia replied, albeit tensely. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to Alonzo, not with the possibility that Alonzo could be a spy or the fact that he hadn't backed her up when *she* had come under scrutiny.

Bess took sidelong glances at both Julia and Alonzo. Two distinct, yet stubborn personalities who matched wonderfully, if only they could let go of their anger. "I think you two need to talk," Bess suggested as she left them to themselves.

Julia warily looked at Alonzo. She couldn't forget the accusations she'd seen in his eyes when the group suddenly turned on her. So she said nothing.

"Everything's gone to hell," Alonzo said straight out. "Ever since we contacted Reilly again. Julia..." He took a deep breath, and the woman sensed she would not like his next words. "Are you *really* finished with the Council?" 

"I can't believe you're asking me this," spat Julia, upset all over again. "I thought you trusted me. I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Alonzo protested.

"Then you shouldn't have even needed to ask me about this. I told you long ago, I hated what Reilly stood for. I'm sorry about what I got involved in, I paid my dues, and now I'm clean."

Alonzo couldn't seem to stop the next words from tumbling past his lips. "But have you turned your back on the Council forever?"

"And why should I!" flared Julia. "God, Alonzo, I don't know what you have against them. Anything would be better than rotting out in the desert on a stinking planet so far from civilisation!"

Alonzo gave Julia a long, hard look. "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did," he said sadly. Then he walked away.

 

**DAY 196** 

"Hey, Alonzo, Baines!" called Morgan Martin, greeting the two men who were striding back into the campsite. Morgan seemed agitated and upset. "We need to get moving again," he blurted.

Alonzo and Baines looked to each other, neither feeling particularly motivated in any way. The whole journey had gone to hell, and at the moment, they didn't really care what they did.

When Morgan received no response, he went on, "Bess saw a pack of Grendlers early this morning on the horizon. I know we haven't seen any native species for a long time, but she said the Grendlers were moving this way."

"What's your point, Martin?" asked Baines rudely, having lost patience with the bureaucrat long ago.

"Didn't you hear me? They're coming *closer*. What if they decide to raid the camp or something? The way everyone 'round here's been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if no one bothers to defend us." Morgan was bouncing up and down on his feet as the words burst out in a tumbled pace. "I don't know about you two, but I have *no* desire whatsoever to be lunch for a Grendler." 

"Can it, Morgan," sighed Alonzo. "The Grendlers rarely attack a settled camp. You, of all people, should understand how much they like to trade."

Morgan flinched, remembering his favorite pair of pants that had been exchanged for Grendler drool. Even the thought of it was enough to make him sick.

He tried a new tactic. "Well, then, we have to do *something* other than sit here."

"We will," said Alonzo listlessly, not really caring that his entire world had fallen apart. Julia wasn't even speaking to him, much less being there for comfort, and John and Devon were gone. At least he still had Baines on his side.

Baines, however, was a little more suspicious that Alonzo. "What do you have in mind?" he asked Morgan straight out.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Julia suggested that we could somehow contact the government, or even the Council, and request assistance. If you think about it, I'm sure we're not completely alone! There must have been someone monitoring the penal colonists, or all the other people we've run into - I can't believe that we've just been abandoned!"

"Hold on a minute, Martin. Don't you remember all that stuff we went through getting here? The Council tried to *kill* us! Twice! And you really think we'll go crawling back to them?" shouted Alonzo angrily. "Never!"

Morgan backed away from the furious man. "It was just a suggestion...."

"I will *never* trust the Council again," Alonzo vowed. "Just look what they did to Julia!" He kicked at an unfortunate plant to prove his point.

"I'm with you, man," declared Baines, glowering at the bureaucrat. "We're on our own, and we can make it by ourselves."

Chastened, Morgan scuttled away. 

 

**DAY 197** 

Eden Advance is almost under my control. They are weak, and have lost their way. Only I can provide the strength now, and they are almost ready to follow the new order of things to come. Only a few hold outs remain.

The Council is pleased with my work. They said as much during our last contact, and reported that all is well on the approaching colony ship. The operatives are awake, and the Council deviants are dead.

My job, too, is nearing completion. I have Uly and True within my thrall - they cling to anyone who takes an interest like a lifeline in these recent weeks. I suppose I should feel guilty over murdering their parents, but instead I feel a sense of 'family' that I never had before. They are now *my* children to mould and shape as I please.

I'm surprised and pleased that Julia seems so willing and open about contacting the Council. Rumours are flying throughout the group concerning this matter, and it is not difficult for me to ascertain everyone's thoughts on such a thing. Bess is very useful in collecting and spreading gossip.

Through my learnings, I know there is only one more major obstacle to be removed, and then everyone else will fall into line. Look out.... 

 

PART 4 - DEATH CANNOT WAIT 

 

**DAY 197** 

The last traces of sunlight disappeared from the horizon as darkness crept upon the dwindling group. Gone were the days of joyous laughter around the campfire, gone was the camaraderie and sense of family. Suspicion still ran rampant throughout the ragged company four days since Danziger's death even though no new evidence had come to light.

Only three figures sat by the fire, the orange and red lights playing over their haunted features. And although they sat close, each person was alone through the fear, hurt, and the possibility of being betrayed by one of their dear friends.

Denner poked the fire with a stick, lifting her head every so often to stare almost ferociously into the darkness. Although no one else had seen the Grendlers since Bess's first warning, they were all still wary and on the look out, not only for marauding native species, but other dangers such as traitorous friends. Everyone was on edge and it would take such a *little* thing to set someone off. Denner had seen Walman camped by his mag-pro earlier and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to use it if he thought his life was in danger.

And what if he shot the wrong person? What if some small action was misinterpreted, or a false accusation made that lead to all out warfare? Eden Advance was crumbling...Denner vividly recalled the recent arguments...and there was nothing she could really do.

Sighing, she threw her branch into the growing flames and caused a funnel of sparks and ashes to rise into the air.

"Hey, watch it," snarled Alonzo as a glowing ember jumped close to his face. Denner didn't bother to apologise. For all she knew, Alonzo *had* pushed Danziger from that cliff even though he swore he hadn't. In fact, Denner knew, *anyone* could have done it, even his own daughter....

As Denner's mind turned over the possibilities, she was suddenly horrified by her own thoughts. How could she even *begin* to think that True was capable of murder? How was anyone amongst their group capable? It just wasn't possible.

"Maybe he did slip after all," Denner said in a low voice. Yale and Alonzo turned to her, surprised to hear her speak but knowing exactly what she was talking about. "We should stop accusing each other."

Yale was staring at Denner with a new respect, for he, too, was concerned about the disputes. "Whatever did happen, we have to put it behind us," he said gravely. "The fighting is getting us no where, and I believe we should continue our journey to New Pacifica. It's what Devon - and John - would have wanted."

"But how can you just drop it like that?" interrupted Alonzo, visibly agitated. "John was one of the best friends I ever had. And always through his life, he wouldn't hide from the truth, he'd come right out and face it even when it hurt." Alonzo's dark eyes flashed with intensity and it seemed his lower lip trembled for a moment. "What I'm tryin' to say....what I'm sayin'...." His voice trailed down to a whisper. "There's a third option."

Two heads snapped up in surprise. The animosity of only minutes before was forgotten as the three stared at each other, Yale and Denner silently urging Alonzo to voice his feelings.

Alonzo swallowed, hard. He felt as if he was betraying his friend but these were words that needed to be said. "Suicide," he finally muttered.

"What?" The incredulity in Denner's voice was obvious. "But John would never abandon True...."

"He might not have meant to do it," broke in Alonzo, almost regretting the fact that he'd brought it up. "But I was there with him...I was the last one to see him alive...and it was my fault."

Time seemed to freeze and even the alien noises of the night dwindled away. "I told him that he loved Devon," Alonzo guiltily admitted. "I thought it would be better if he faced the truth but I never considered the consequences. What if he couldn't live with that knowledge?" 

Taking a deep breath, Alonzo continued his confession. "I left him alone up there just when he was hurting the most. I thought it was the right thing to do, but looking back now - it was so stupid! It's my fault!" 

In the moments that followed, Yale hesitantly reached out one hand and placed it on Alonzo's arm. "No, Alonzo. It wasn't you. If Danziger did take that fatal step on purpose we *cannot* hold you responsible, don't you see that? We all make our own choices in life. Sometimes, the decisions we make are not for the best and might have terrible consequences. But Alonzo, you cannot blame yourself.

"If John was in a highly emotional state, anything could have happened." Yale fervently hoped he was getting through to the younger man. "Alonzo, I want to thank you for telling us this. It makes the loss easier to accept - we can understand why he slipped accidentally." 

"So you're calling it an accident?"

"That's the only explanation I will accept," stated Yale. "Alonzo, Denner - you must help spread this message throughout the group. It pains me to see us accusing each other over meaningless accidents. We need to depend on each other more than ever now."

Traces of tears appeared in Denner's beautiful eyes. "You're right," she said. "All the talk of another spy-"

"Was just talk," finished Yale. The three seemed to share a new understanding as they silently sat by the fire, the spaces between them not so vast.

Eventually there was movement in the campsite and Bess appeared from her tent. She joined the trio, sitting beside Alonzo and rubbing her hands together, complaining that she was cold. Alonzo glanced around warily, not wanting to incur Morgan's wrath, and then offered Bess his jacket which she gratefully accepted.

"It's so beautiful out," she smiled, glancing up at the moons. Bess seemed to be in a good mood. She'd just spent the last few hours reassuring Morgan that everything was going to be alright and G889 wasn't *really* cursed. They were just all upset over their recent losses. And yes, she was *sure* the two of them would be fine because they would protect each other from the world and the rest of Eden Advance, if a spy truly existed.

She brought up this topic again as she sat with her companions, somehow sensing the peace amongst them. "Do you think that someone is really a spy?" 

"No," chimed three voices. Bess smiled. "I'm so glad," she said sincerely. "Morgan and I feel the same way. I just want everything to get back to normal." 

"It will take a long time for that," cautioned Yale.

"I know," replied Bess, and for a moment, it seemed that tears appeared in her wide eyes. "I'm so worried about True and Uly. I've seen everyone making an effort to help them but it doesn't seem to be enough. And Julia!"

"What about Julia?" jumped in Alonzo. He felt partially responsible for Julia's recent isolation but could not yet forgive her for her willingness to accept the Council back into their lives.

"She seems so depressed lately. She couldn't help Eben or Devon and I know she blames herself. She's still searching for a cure....oh, I miss them so much!" Bess ducked her head and Alonzo hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulders to give her a gentle hug.

"We could get Devon back someday," reminded Denner. "If we only had the technology."

"It all comes back to that, doesn't it," said Bess gloomily. "If we weren't so isolated then maybe we could have helped our friends. Do you think-?"

"Please Bess," jumped in Alonzo, staring directly into her eyes. "Don't bring up the Council again. Not now when the group's so weak." 

Bess silently nodded.

"I think we should make a pact," Alonzo declared. "The four of us - to stick together no matter what happens next. Even if we get struck down by some alien virus like Devon, even if accidents happen - we're friends, and we have to remember that. We four will look out for each other." 

Only Bess looked away. "But what about Morgan?" she asked nervously. "He and I..."

"You need to stand on your own sometimes, Bess," stated Yale. 

Alonzo echoed Yale's opinion. "I know you, Bess," he said sincerely. "You can do anything if you really put your mind to it - Morgan doesn't own you. As much as we like him," (Alonzo was sure he saw Denner suppressing a grin at that statement) "does Morgan truly trust everyone in this group? Does he really trust Yale?"

Remembering the trials of a few months earlier, Bess could only shake her head.

"It's just for now - to help us get through this," urged Denner. "The four of us need to promise each other that no matter what happens, we'll stick together. We will *not* betray anyone."

Finally, Bess reached out one hand to join hers with the other three. "Okay," she whispered, trembling a little at the thought of excluding Morgan but agreeing nonetheless that new alliances needed to be forged. "A pact." 

 

**** 

 

Julia fumed as she heard the quiet conversation outside from the relative isolation of her med-tent. After all this time, the colonists still forgot that words carried easily through tent walls. She could hardly believe what she was listening to. Were they so sure there was no spy? And why hadn't they included her in their pact? Did they still not trust her after all this time? She thought Alonzo loved her - he'd certainly said so on occasion. Julia was feeling more and more alone all the time. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Julia had grown dependant on Alonzo and she couldn't imagine life without him. Yet the lamentable past had reared its head and driven a wedge between the once-happy couple.

"Let them have their little group," she bitterly muttered to herself. For Julia personally, the possibility of another spy was growing stronger and stronger all the time. She knew several others agreed with her, particularly Walman, Baines, and of course, True. Julia's heart went out to the little girl who cried herself to sleep every night in the tent she now shared with both Yale and Uly.

Sighing, Julia threw down her medical device. It was no use - she'd never find a cure for Devon's illness with the limited technology available to her. Maybe she should listen to the words of the others outside and begin to live again.

Then again, maybe it was foolish to drop her guard. Julia hated to believe that anyone could be destroying the group from within but hadn't she once tried to do the very same thing? Julia hadn't wanted to kill but things had gotten out of hand and the doctor shuddered as she recalled her confrontation with Devon in VR. It had been an accident but still....

Julia gasped as she remembered that Danziger, too, had been thrown from a cliff, and in all likelihood, during a fit of anger. An accident.

"If I just *knew* who it was!" Julia whispered. Then she could help - she understood the Council, she had *been* there before. She knew what it was like to be manipulated, and in that moment, Julia made her own vow. To trust her friends and know that not one of them was capable of cold-blooded murder. And to reach out, somehow, to the spy and show him or her that they were not alone. 

 

**** 

 

"What were you doing out there?" Morgan almost snapped as Bess finally returned to their tent, much later than her short walk should have taken her. 

"Just talking, Morgan." She shrugged out of her jacket, cringing as she realised it was Alonzo's but hoping that Morgan wouldn't notice. He could get so jealous sometimes. "We trust each other, don't we?" 

"As long as you weren't plotting behind my back...." Morgan's face was dark and Bess knew he was still suspicious of many of Eden Advance despite the couple's earlier conversation of assurance.

Bess regarded her husband fondly, studying the face she knew so well with affection. "Morgan," she smiled, "Sometimes you can be so paranoid about such things!" 

"Bess...I just don't want to lose you," he replied fervently. "Promise me that no matter *what* happens, you won't abandon me. Please, Bess, promise me?"

"Morgan, you'll never lose me. I love you," she said sincerely.

"And you'll stand by me?"

"Yes, of course, Morgan," Bess whispered, her eyes shining. "I need you too...we have to remember that we would do anything for each other. I'd be lost without you. You brought me to this planet - you gave me this wonderful life. I'd still be back on Earth if I didn't have you." She gently kissed him and he willingly responded.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Bess," he murmured against her lips. "You make me whole." 

 

**DAY 198** 

There was a new sense of peace amongst some of Eden Advance the next day after a night of pledges and friendship. However, the pacts also caused further suspicion and isolation, noted most eloquently by Baines. "They're gangin' up on us," he mumbled to Magus. She agreed most wholeheartedly.

The pair were scouting to the east in search of edible plants Bess had mentioned noticing on their travel through to the range edge. For the most part, Magus and Baines travelled in stony silence, wary of each others actions yet too nervous to venture out on their own.

"Look," suddenly said Magus.

"What? Where?"

"Over here." She gestured for Baines to join her and then pointed a few feet away to a metallic object glinting in the sunlight.

"Yeah, its just another broken piece of machinery."

"And..." continued Magus. Baines examined the surrounding ground more closely, not liking what he saw. "Grendler tracks," he finally realised.

"Lots of them," added Magus as she scanned the area. A worried expression crossed her face. "Do you think they'd attack us?" 

"Maybe we should go back to camp." Baines quickly turned back. Then he paused. "Although I don't know if it's any safer back there. Who's on watch today?"

"Walman." 

Baines kicked at the ground. "There's something about that guy that gives me the creeps." Magus politely refrained from commenting that *everything* gave Baines the creeps.

"It's not right for someone to sleep so much," Baines went on. "He gets the same amount of rest as the rest of us...unless he's occupying his nights doing somethin' else!" 

Magus sighed, lifting her eyes skyward. She hated all of this, all the suspicions and accusations and the feeling that, any moment, she might be shot in the back just because she took a wrong step. "Drop it Baines," she said in a hard voice. "We're going back to camp to report this."

"Yeah - and who're you gonna report it to? Morgan?" he sneered.

"I just might," she retorted. "He seems to be the only one I can trust." 

Baines' jaw dropped at that statement and wondered just when had Magus and Morgan been on such familiar terms? There seemed to be a lot of relationships amongst the colonists he didn't know about.

He trailed behind the determined Magus, deep in thought. She was more of a leader than he'd ever considered possible, and it seemed that tragedy could bring out new sides of people...aspects that hadn't been considered. Baines was afraid. 

 

**** 

I tried so hard, I really did. But every time I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, something happens and I realise that my plan will not yet succeed. The little group and their pact - so happy and secure again - it angers me. The resilience of these people is truly incredible.

I'm almost sorry that I have to be rid of him. We've had some wonderful times together and I know he calls me his friend no matter what the circumstances are now.

Sometimes, there is a flash of pain at what I must do. I see the faces of my 'friends' and I think of how free they are, free to live as they please and choose their own destinies.

But isn't that what I'm doing? I'm breaking free from the Council, I'm taking charge. It's my only escape from the influence that has plagued me for so long...I want revenge. It's the fire that burns within my soul and urges me to go on even when the twinges of remorse hit me.

The Council must pay and if only Eden Advance would help me willingly I could be happier. But the obstacle remains. I will miss him. Yes, Alonzo and I share some great memories. And memories are all I shall have from now on. This will be *my* planet. 

 

**DAY 199** 

The transrover refused to start. Walman swore and angrily punched the side of the cabin. Was there anything else that could go wrong? He and Magus had decided to go scouting for the Grendlers everyone was worried about - at least it was something to do other than sitting around in misery.

It would have kept their minds off of things. But now that there was a problem with the transrover, it looked as if they wouldn't be going anywhere for quite some time.

Walman lightly jumped down from the cabin, and said to Magus, "Call Danz..." He stopped in horror at his own words. It was automatic to call for John - the mechanic had always been there before, and it was so difficult to accept that he was really gone. 

Magus' eyes filled with tears, but she bravely ignored her sorrow and asked, "Can you fix it?"

Walman sighed heavily with both regret and sadness. "No one knew the vehicles like Danziger did. He was the best damn mechanic I ever knew." 

"I know," Magus said softly, touching his arm. They stood in contemplative silence for a few moments, their eyes drifting to the lonely cross to the north, silhouetted in the shadows of late afternoon.

"Maybe True can assist," Magus suggested. "That girl knows a lot - I'm sure she could help us fix it."

Walman nodded, and then stood tall and shouted, "TRUE!" He hadn't seen much of the girl in recent days, in fact, most of Eden Advance had been making themselves scarce. It seemed that each others' company was too much to bear.

Minutes passed, and Walman called again. This time, Yale surfaced along with several other members of the group.

"Have any of you seen True lately?" Magus asked, clearly worried. Magus didn't know the children too well, but she had grown to care for them from a distance.

Matazl looked around at the gathering group and announced, "I haven't seen many people at all the last couple of days. Maybe she and Uly are off playing somewhere." For Uly wasn't there either.

"It is getting dark," Yale gravely stated. "I suggest we begin a search for them right away. We need people to check the tents first of all, and then we'll fan out in all directions. Tell everyone else what we're doing."

There was a quick chorus of agreement, and everyone was glad to be doing something together again. Temporarily at least, the suspicions could be put aside. 

As Julia placed her Gear on her head she instinctively glanced around for Alonzo, but then remembered that they weren't really speaking to each other. He'd spent the last few nights in Danziger's old tent while True stayed with Yale. Everything was so messed up and Julia wondered if they could ever get back to normal. 

 

Julia grabbed her diaglove at the last moment, just in case. She fervently prayed that she would have no reason to use it...but with marauding Grendlers on the warpath, anything was possible.

Deciding to head south, Julia began calling the children's names. "TRUE! U-LY!" She strained to hear a response but there was nothing but the eerie calling of alien birds and the slight rustle of insects in the grasses.

"TRUE!" Julia hollered again. Her eyes scanned the terrain before her, no mean feat as the shadows were ominously tall and foreboding this late in the afternoon. The sky was a brilliant red - almost the colour of blood, Julia thought. Then she stopped herself. Blood? Where had that image come from?

She stopped, and sniffed the air. To her horror, she realised that the scent of blood lingered. The scent of death.

Which way? Over there, to the left, was a shape that didn't quite match the other rocks...Oh no. It wasn't possible. Not this, no, not Alonzo....

Julia fought the impulse to scream in horror, instead switching her mind into a detached, medical mode. Alonzo was lying sprawled on his side, a deep gash visible in his thick hair from which blood slowly trickled. There were other injuries over the rest of his body - bruises, shallow lacerations, and the man had been stripped down to his underwear. 

Julia gently touched his face, her heart pounding as she ran the diaglove over his body. The attack was recent - and, to Julia's immense joy, he was still alive.

"Alonzo," she whispered tenderly, but the fear in her voice was unmistakable. He hung on the brink of life and only she could save him. Julia activated her gear, and knowing she was transmitting to everyone, said, "I found Alonzo. It looks as if he was attacked by a Grendler or two. He's alive, but I-" and her voice finally broke on that word, "I need help."

Knowing that everyone would be on their way immediately, Julia pushed aside her Gear and returned to Alonzo. She began working on his injuries, racing against time to stop the flow of blood.

Baines was the first to arrive. "Walman's bringing the 'rail. Did you hear, we found True and Uly? They were playing some game in VR."

Julia nodded absently, for all her worries over the children had flown from her head the instant she found Alonzo. Baines stepped closer and recoiled, obviously horrified by the sight.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked worriedly. Julia shook her head, but allowed herself a small smile as she checked the latest readings on his condition. "I think he's going to make it!" she cried out happily. Alonzo's eyes fluttered open, and he wet his dry lips with his tongue. "What...."

And then they heard a noise, a terrible, high screaming sound that grew closer and closer. Julia looked up...and suddenly Baines was gone.

Gone. No, not gone, obliterated. A smoking hole in the ground was all that remained of the once tall and handsome man. Julia unsteadily took a step back, feeling terribly exposed and alone. And afraid.

"Baines?" she called out uselessly, unable to believe what had just happened.

And a different voice answered her, one dripping with malicious evil as it said, "Goodbye, Julia." As if in slow motion, Julia turned around to greet the owner of that voice. Someone she knew very well. Someone she would have trusted with her life. 

 

========================== PART 5 =====================================

 

 

*****

 

Bess Martin.

She stood there, on a small rising above Julia and Alonzo, with a tiny weapon pointed down at the pair, and Julia knew just how deadly such a weapon could be. Fascinated, she realised she'd never seen a V58 in the possession of anybody, only the Council's most trusted contacts were allowed to have them....

"It was you!" Julia burst out.

Bess laughed. "Of course it was me. Who else would have the brains and the finesse to carry off such a deception? I had you *all* wrapped around my little finger." Bess tossed her head with pride, but did not allow her aim to falter.

She went on. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Julia, but Alonzo was supposed to be dead. I'm surprised that he held out so long...but do you have any idea how *difficult* it is to fake a Grendler attack? Or to create paranoia amongst the group so that everyone would believe it?" Bess frowned and answered her own question. "I think not. God, I'm so *sick* of all of this!"

"Why, Bess?" Julia implored, praying desperately that someone else would arrive to stop the madwoman before it was too late.

"Anyone who poses a threat to me has to die. Just like Devon, and Danziger, and Alonzo. I can't let him live, because he knows what I did to him. And you know too, so like Baines before you, you must die." All of Julia's attention was focussed on Bess's hand, and the small trigger about to be pulled. "It could have been glorious, Julia. But that's life." Bess pulled the trigger back.

"NO!" shouted Morgan, and tackled his wife from behind.

"Morgan?" shouted Julia incredulously, feeling weak at the knees. She sank to the ground as her heart beat thundered erratically at the near miss. With a stunned kind of fascination, Julia watched as Morgan and Bess tumbled down the hill.

Morgan tried to grab Bess's weapon, but she clenched it tightly in her fist and let fly with a punch instead. It hit him squarely in the jaw, and he recoiled, allowing Bess to flip him onto his back and deliver another solid blow. His head lolled to the side.

"You always were such a weakling, Morgan 'honey'," Bess said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood up and gave him a vicious kick. Morgan groaned, but the physical pain he was subjected to was nothing compared to the horror in discovering that Bess - the woman he loved more than anything else - was a murderer.

"Dammit!" she swore loudly. "Now I have to kill you as well!" Her plan was falling to pieces. It should have been *so* simple to kill Alonzo but she hadn't been thorough enough! And then a shot whizzed past her shoulder.

Bess jumped, outraged, and turned to face the remaining members of Eden Advance. "No!" she shouted in anger, and reached down to grab Morgan. She pressed her weapon to his temple, and screamed, "Stay back, or I'll blow his brains out!" 

"Bess...why are you doing this?" Bess's expression changed into one of absolute fury.

"Not Bess!" she shrieked. "I AM KASON!"

"Kason?" gasped Julia in horror. She knew that name from her days learning to be a successful Council operative. It was the name of the most loyal spies....

"Kason?" repeated Morgan dumbly. Bess, or Kason, shook him viciously. "Shut up, Morgan! I don't know *how* I put up with your infantile whining all these years." He began trembling, unable to believe that *his* wife could become such an evil creature.

"Kason!" called Yale from the front of the group, his voice full of apprehension because he, too, knew that name. He knew of Kason well - it was a personality that was implanted into people, a personality that lurked for so long until it finally took over and destroyed whatever was left of the original identity. The Kason persona was so single minded, and so determined, that it made the perfect Council operative.

"Poor Bess," Yale realised aloud. For the Council, or whoever had made Kason part of her, had killed the woman she once was. "What is it you want? Why have you been killing these people? We will not harm you," Yale spoke reasonably.

"I want G889," Kason stated in a steely voice. "The Council wants it too, but they don't deserve it, not after the way they've treated me! I worked *so* hard for them...."

Julia noticed the slight hurt in Kason's voice, and immediately pounced on it. "What did they do to you?" she asked gently, hoping that Kason would not notice the quavering in her own voice. Julia herself was physically fine, but Alonzo could soon slip back into unconsciousness and Morgan's life was hanging in the balance.

"The Council gave me a life," stated Kason, the steely resolve returning to her voice. "Bess was *nothing* back on Earth, destined to be a poor miner's daughter forever until the Council came along and saved her." 

"And planted Kason in her mind," Yale stated darkly.

Kason shrugged indifferently. "The Council opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. They trained me, and I was their most trusted, and most secret operative! They arranged my marriage! Who would suspect the sweet wife of a low level bureaucrat?!"

Morgan turned purple, the anguish and distress on his face evident. "But Bess - you love me!"

"I never loved you," Kason spat. "Bess may have felt something once, but she is long gone. Do you have *any* idea," burst out Kason loudly as to address the rest of the group, "what it is *like* having to pretend every day of my life?! Having *him*," she spat with disgust, "as my husband?" 

At those words, Morgan visibly crumpled. The words echoed in his ears over and over...~I never loved you...I never loved you...I never loved you....~

Kason's eyes lit up with a malicious smile, and she looked directly at Julia. "Of course, being on this planet wasn't all bad. Alonzo is a *very* good lover, as I suppose you know."

Julia's eyes widened in horror. She looked to Alonzo, seeking denial in his eyes. It couldn't be true, could it? Bess was lying, she had to be! 

But even in his weakened state, Alonzo had the strength to look away and mouth, "I'm sorry." Julia felt violently ill. How could Alonzo...and Bess...no, it was Kason, the demon personality straight from the hell of the Council...how could they do this to her?

"What do you want now, Kason?" asked Julia numbly. She still had a duty to save this group, as their doctor anyway. It seemed that friends could no longer be counted on.

"We are going to New Pacifica, with the Council's help. I'm going to run this planet from now on - just think of all the potential here! The riches we could amass from the mining alone would set me up for life!"

"You can't!" shouted Uly from the back of the group. Kason's voice took on a softer tone. "We won't hurt the Terrians, Uly. You don't need to worry about that. Remember what you, me and True talked about? How the Council can help us in so many ways? And then maybe people wouldn't die." 

Kason directed her speech to everyone now. "We can do so much on this planet! There is so much potential here - why do you fear the Council so much? They only want what's best for everyone."

Her voice took on a darker, more seductive tone. "If you join me, we can rule G889 together and the Council won't realise what's going on," Kason promised. "Think about it...."

For a moment, it seemed as if her words were having an effect. Until Magus took a stand. "No!" she shouted defiantly. "I've seen what the Council can do...I've seen what *you* have done to us! You killed Danziger! You probably killed Devon, and Eben, as well! Do you really think we're going to trust you after this?" 

To Kason's horror, the remaining seven quickly voiced their agreement with Magus, True and Uly included. There was a fury brewing in True's eyes. "You killed my Dad?!" she shrieked. "I HATE the Council! I HATE YOU!"

Denner placed her arms around the hysterical girl in an attempt to quieten her. But never again would True allow herself to be hugged by someone she considered a friend. She struggled in Denner's embrace, her thoughts focussed on only one thing, hurting the person who dared to take her father from her. 

"True," offered Kason uselessly. "I didn't want to hurt him so badly. It was an accident - he wasn't supposed to be so strong after I killed Devon. But he opposed me in every way...honestly, True, I would have saved him if I could!" Kason wanted True's trust but the little girl could never forgive her for taking away her father. 

"Kason, put Morgan down," said Yale evenly, knowing that he, at least, needed to remain calm if Morgan's life were to be spared. "I'm sure we can work this out."

"No!" Kason spat back, tightening her grip on Morgan. "As long as I have him, you won't stop me. I know exactly how weakly spined you all are - you won't stoop to killing one of your own!"

"There's nothing you can do, Kason. We know who you are, we can help you...you can't kill everyone!" burst out Walman angrily. 

Kason gave a maniacal laugh. "Obviously, you don't know the power of a V58." She lovingly stroked the weapon with her index finger. "All I have to do is..." Kason flicked her wrist.

"Bess!" gasped Morgan, finally finding the strength to speak. "You don't need to kill them! I know you won't...Bess, listen to me. You have to be in there somewhere!" He pleaded with her, knowing that her words of love *couldn't* have been lies for so many years. She had to hear him. "Bess, I love you!"

Kason ruthlessly wrenched his head backwards, so that she could stare directly into his eyes. "Bess is gone. *I* am here now," she hissed. "Never forget that." Kason increased power on the weapon, determined now to kill them all. Even the children if she had to.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Kason announced, pointing the V58 at the torn group of colonists. The whine from her weapon increased.

"NO!" shouted True, finally wrestling herself away from Denner. "You're not going to hurt them, I won't let you!" She stood facing Kason, her hands on her hips and her face pure anger. 

"True, honey, get out of the way," Kason said. She pulled back the trigger. "You know that I don't want to hurt *you*."

"Then what about my dad?" the young girl cried. "You hurt him! You pushed him off the cliff and you didn't even care. I hate you! I hate you!" Tears were pouring down True's cheeks as she raced towards Kason, all rational thought gone from her mind. She launched herself through the air like a lethal cannon ball.

Kason swung her aim, but she wasn't fast enough. She couldn't stop True colliding with her. Couldn't stop True knocking both Kason and Morgan to the ground. Couldn't stop the release of the trigger....

The world exploded around them. 

 

**DAY 205** 

Four crosses, and two markers, lined the barren mountain top above a valley so green and lush. They remained a legacy of the horror that had befallen Eden Advance - the horror of learning just what humanity was capable of when driven to the edge.

 

Julia knew she would never be able to shake the memories of what happened that terrifying evening. No one would. But it was so much harder for Julia, who'd had to make the choice between the life and death of her friends.

After Kason's weapon fired, the remaining members of Eden Advance were stunned. The smoke began to clear as Julia slowly stood up. She moved as if she were in a dream, one foot after the other, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. Someone was sobbing in the background, but the most of the others were silent. In the corner of her vision, Julia was aware of Uly with a shocked expression on his face as he sat in the dirt, trilling softly. 

There was nothing Julia could do to save True. The girl had sacrificed herself for everyone else - and in a way, paid final tribute to the memory of her father. True had proved that a Danziger never went down passively, and had fought for justice until the end.

As for the others...both Kason and Morgan had managed to survive the blast. Barely. Switching her emotions off, Julia conducted medical scans on both of them. Each was so close to death. Julia had to make a choice.

Her medical knowledge told her to save Bess (and even now, Julia still thought of her as Bess, not Kason). Morgan had lost one of his legs and an eye, and would be crippled for life. Julia didn't know if he would have the inner strength to live with that, or if he could even survive on this planet.

If Bess were saved, she would make a full recovery. But Julia only had the time - and the equipment - to help one of them. She looked down on Bess's face, a split-second decision lasting all of eternity. She remembered the first meetings with Bess - the Earth girl so willing to be part of the great adventure. The loving wife who never spoke a cruel word. Julia's friend.

"Julia..." Bess managed to gasp. "I - I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone." She offered a weak smile and Julia felt her heart breaking. "Please help me...."

And then Julia turned her back on Bess, to concentrate on the unconscious Morgan and save his life. 

Days later, Julia could still recall Bess's last words. She knew she always would.

Had Bess redeemed herself at the last moment? Or had it been Kason, prepared to deceive them all over again? Julia would never know. One thing she did know was that the others supported her decision. Even Morgan.

 

Julia lifted her gaze again to the memorials on the hill. One cross for Danziger, one for Baines, one for True, and one for Bess. There had been some debate over the final grave, but as Yale so wisely pointed out, Bess could not be blamed for Kason's actions. The only blame lay with the Council.

The two plaques were for Devon and Eben. Although they could not return for Devon's body, they now accepted that she could not be helped. Yale could only hope that the spirits of the six who had died were at peace, wherever they may have gone.

It was a tragedy of immense proportions. 

 

**DAY 210** 

A new day dawned bright and clear, the sun shining boldly promising hope and happiness. As Morgan exited his tent, he smiled at the signs of bustle amongst Eden Advance. They were moving again, destination: New Pacifica. A better life lay there for them all.

He heard Uly laughing as he raced in and out of the bushes, chasing some small toy that Yale had constructed. All around him, the movement, the *life*, it gave him hope for the future. Eden Advance had somehow become his family and he couldn't imagine living each day without all of these people.

Morgan nodded to Alonzo, watching the pilot hoist supplies on to the Transrover. Julia was close by and the two seemed to be flirting, a sight that was perfectly natural in Morgan's eyes. The couple belonged together, he knew they did. There were so many perfect relationships that continued to grown on G889.

Turning back to his own tent, Morgan realised that he should get packing soon. He pulled back the heavy canvas, beginning to collapse the walls. A giggle sounded near to him.

"Morgan, I'm still in here!" came a muffled voice. Morgan laughed in response. "You'd better get out pretty fast then," he teased as he folded down another support.

Bess clambered out from the pile, giggling as she watched Morgan complete the chore, pulling their bags to the side. She then placed her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "Oh Morgie, I love you." 

"Bess..." he sighed, content and almost overflowing with happiness. He held her close, burying his face in her hair. His world was perfect. 

Behind him were the voices of Devon and Danziger as they consulted over the day's route just like old times. Yale intervened but the two strong personalities quickly overrode his cautions. True squealed as she joined Uly's game.

"Isn't it a gorgeous day?" Morgan sighed. "I'm so glad we came here, Bess. I'm so glad *you're* here."

"I'll always be with you," she replied lovingly. "You know I'd never leave you." 

"And you know I can't live without you," Morgan replied. He released his wife and together they picked up their bags, heading for the transrover.

Halfway there, Bess dropped one of her cases and clothing spilled everywhere. Morgan didn't mind helping her pick it up. He would do anything for her. He gathered her few garments - the shirt he loved her to wear, a scarf, a jacket....

He looked at the jacket, a memory flooding over him. Suddenly realising who it belonged to. And what it stood for.

"No..." Morgan whispered in horror, dropping it and staring at Bess with accusations in his eyes. "No! This didn't happen...it couldn't happen!" 

Bess stared blankly back at him. "What are you talking about, Morgan? It's just a jacket."

A jacket that Morgan recalled seeing several times in Bess's belongings. Alonzo's jacket - a sign that the betrayal had taken place for months before any of the recent events. And that jacket - that reminder - was forever ingrained in Morgan's memories of G889.

Morgan dropped to his knees. "It's not fair," he whispered. This last sanctuary had been destroyed. How could he ever believe in this reality with the reminder of *her* traitorous behaviour thrown in his face every day? "No, Bess, not like this!" he pleaded to the sky. 

The distinctive noise of someone else entering VR sounded behind him. "Morgan?" Julia asked. Then she gasped, taking in the sights around her. "My God...." She saw Eden Advance just as it was in the old days, well before they lost Eben. She saw herself laughing with Alonzo and, oh, it hurt so much.

There was True, skipping in the sunlight that rained down on her beautiful, shining hair. Her laughter pealed across the campsite as she twirled with pure joy and Julia wanted to cry at the sight. Angelic True - who truly was with the angels now. Everyone missed her so much and would *never* forget the sacrifice that True Danziger had made. 

Julia marched through the campsite which seemed so hauntingly real to her. And she saw Morgan, or rather, the illusion of himself which he had created, huddled on the ground.

"Morgan?" she tried again. "It's time for your exercises." He continued to ignore her, desperately trying to block out the truth of his situation. Julia sighed and sat down beside him, battling her own tears.

"You can't do this to yourself, Morgan," Julia murmured, laying one gentle hand on his arm. "It's not right...it's not the real Eden Advance. You can't do this to us all. You can't do this to yourself. Please...."

His face darkened. "You're right," he hissed. "It's not going to work. Everywhere I look there's *some* reminder that even when I was happy, things were happening that I didn't even recognise. How long was it going on, Julia? How long?"

She had no answer to give him. And in her own mind, she did not want to face the truth either, that one person, her friend, could tear them all apart. Gently, Julia removed both Morgan's Gear and her own, to begin another arduous session of therapy. 

"Morgan, come on, you can do it," she urged. His face contorted with pain as he shuffled another step forward, leaning heavily on his cane. The mechanical leg which Walman and Magus had constructed did little to assist Morgan's movement.

"It's no good, Julia," Morgan managed to gasp as he swayed to one side. Julia reached out to support him and Morgan flinched under her touch, but allowed her to guide him back to his bed.

"I'm never going to walk again, am I," he stated darkly. Julia's eyes nervously darted away from his face, for even after two weeks had passed, the patch over one side of his face was a terrifying reminder of the tragedy. "It's useless."

Julia didn't want to tell Morgan the truth, that his situation was fairly hopeless. They were a year away from new supplies and there was nothing Julia could do for him now. But there had been enough lying amongst Eden Advance. Even Alonzo - the person Julia had trusted the most - had betrayed her. She knew she could never forgive him for that and likewise, he appeared to be avoiding her. Every member of Eden Advance spent most of their time alone. It seemed the safest way to be. 

"I'm not going to lie to you, Morgan," Julia finally said. She gave the mechanical leg another glance, knowing it to be as useless as she had first feared. "Things don't look good. But if you can hold out until we can get to New Pacifica...."

"And why should I?" he flared. He sank back on the bed, staring with one eye at the tent roof above him. "I lost everything. No, that's not it. I never had anything."

Quietly, Julia sank into a chair, not prepared to offer support but prepared to listen. She understood his pain well, for both had been betrayed by the person they held closest and dearest. 

"Bess...I loved her," Morgan whispered. "She was my whole world. I just can't accept this. There are mornings when I wake up and think she's there beside me...I can smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, feel her arms around me.... For a moment I feel whole again as if all of this was just a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"She was everything I had!" Morgan suddenly burst out. "I believed in her. I trusted her! She made my life meaningful!" "God...why, Bess? Why?" He seemed to be directing his plea to the ceiling. "You said you loved me...."

He grew silent, a single tear trickling down his cheek. "She *did* love me. I know she did. She had to have loved me." Morgan's voice was quiet as he said the words, as if repeating them enough would blot out the terrible truth. Yet still Kason's retort echoed in his ears over and over, the words nightmares were made of.

~I never loved you...~ 

Morgan squeezed his eye shut and clamped his hands over his ears. "It's not true," he whispered. "It can't be true. Bess would never betray us all like that."

"It wasn't her fault," Julia offered, albeit uneasily. "It was the Council...."

But Morgan barely heard her. "Bring me back my VR gear." It was a command, spoken with a quiet, deathly purpose. He didn't want to live like this any longer, as half a man whose whole world had been destroyed. Bess, his angel, had shattered his fragile trust in other human beings and he resolved to never be in a similar situation. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life alone.

But that was something Morgan Martin could not do. He didn't know *how* to live alone, not after having Bess there for so long. He couldn't face life without her.

So when Julia brought his gear, Morgan activated another program, one he had only recently completed. He knew he couldn't live on G889 any more but in reality he could not escape. There was only one option for him to take.

And in his mind, Morgan was whole again. He and Bess had a large unit in one of the Station's better districts and their two children brought joy into their lives every day. Through all of this, Bess loved him more than ever.

It was the only reality Morgan could face ever again. 

No one really tried to stop Morgan's activities. In a way, they envied him as he lived out fantasies on places light years away from the hell they knew as G889. And on the rare occasions that Morgan did emerge from his virtual world, his face was so haunted by the past that few could bare to watch him. They had all been betrayed, but perhaps Morgan the worst of all.

 

Somehow, the remaining ten members of Eden Advance, and Zero, continued on to New Pacifica. Alonzo became their leader, although never again was the sense of friendship and trust regained, for they had all been hurt too badly to recover for a long, long time. 

 

**** 

A month or so after the tragedy, Uly disappeared. They tried to find him, eventually realising that he'd gone to live with the Terrians. Yale suggested that perhaps it was best to leave him be. There was nothing left for Uly with Eden Advance and the Terrians were the closest thing he had left to a family. 

And then there were nine, heading for New Pacifica. Alonzo Solace. Julia Heller. Morgan Martin. Yale. Magus. Walman. Cameron. Denner. And Matazl. They couldn't wait until the colony ship arrived to take them all away. 

Yet sometimes, Kason's malicious laughter could be heard dancing on the wind whispering, "It's already too late..." And it was.


End file.
